Betrayal
" " is the 12th episode of the season 1 of Exosquad. Summary The remnants of the Exofleet escape the battle. Once he has put down the mutiny, Admiral Winfield has the fleet set course for a return to Io. Marsala is taken to Phaeton, who is hesitant to believe that Marsala has changed sides. Marsala captures the rest of Able Squad and Phaeton has Marsala conduct a brain scan of Marsh to determine if his defection is deception. When Marsala is given the opportunity to execute his fellow squad members, he makes an impassioned speech regarding the plight of the Neosapiens. However, Marsala then turns against Phaeton. The rest of Able Squad rushes the guards and they take control of their location. At the end, General Typhonus is sending troops to the area, giving orders to shoot to kill. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Marsala *Nara Burns *Wolf Bronski *Rita Torres *Winfield *Furlong *Phaeton *Typhonus Quotes *After Marsala has told the story of how the previous Neo sapien rebellion ended: ::Phaeton: "Yes, but that was fifty years ago." Marsala: "We Neo sapiens have long lives -- and longer memories." Phaeton: "That episode is not one which I would care to have generally known. Shall I have you killed?" Marsala: "A waste -- I am a skilled soldier. *When Marsala blasts the cavern wall, causing a landslide to trap Able Squad: ::Marsh: "Marsala, what is this!" Marsala: "My resignation, Lieutenant Marsh, effective immediately." *When Admiral Winfield steps onto the bridge of the Dominion to take Captain Furlong into custody thereby putting down the mutiny, he is holding a blaster and says menacingly: ::"Just give me a reason." *While Able Squad is being held captive, Marsala's defection is discussed: ::Nara: "I still can't believe it." Phaeton: "And in some ways, neither can I." *When Able Squad is attempting to overpower their guards, Torres shoots a Neo that Alec was fighting, prompting: ::Alec: "I had him!" Torres: "Yeah? Next time I'll let you prove it!" Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The ExoFleet, though badly beaten and damaged, does survive to return to Io. *We learn of Marsala and Phaeton's shared past. Marsala led the Neosapien Revolt against the Terrans fifty years ago, and when Phaeton was captured and told he would be killed if he did not lead them to the organizer of the rebellion. Phaeton allowed the rebellion to be put down rather than sacrifice his own life. *The mutiny that was led by Captain Marcus has been put down. The last obvious mutineer was Captain Furlong. There may be others, but the deaths and the arrests of the leaders will likely undermine any serious attempts. Furthermore, the defeat that Marcus led Exofleet into will make many possible mutineers question their ability to avoid similiar fates. **What will happen to the mutineers? Considering the widespread support Marcus had, how many officers will Winfield have to imprison to make certain that his authority is not challenged again? **Will Winfield consider using the death sentence, as seen in "Blitzkrieg", to make certain no other opposition appears? *Weston and Takagi have reached Mars with the intention of retrieving the rest of Able Squad. *While the brain scan is being conducted on J.T., there are quite a few images of Noretti (who died in "Target: Earth"), and Phaeton sees this. This incident may give Phaeton the idea to create a replicant of Noretti (in "Under the Skin"). 12 3 12